


Сиюминутная зарисовка под стук дождя, вызванная алкогольным опьянением

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Чарли и Эггзи наконец-то остаются наедине





	Сиюминутная зарисовка под стук дождя, вызванная алкогольным опьянением

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика
> 
> **Примечание:** период «собеседования» на место Ланселота в Кингсмэн, очень условное PWP, очень условный рейтинг
> 
> **Посвящение:** GreenSun, Лосяшкиной и яблочному сидру

— Уединённое место, — полузадушенно прошептал Эггзи, когда Чарли вжал его за плечи в стену. — Охуеть.

Чарли было не до ответных реплик — объект его многочисленных дрочек был перед ним как на ладони, распаленный, жаждущий, неприкрыто возбуждённый и настолько податливый, что выть хотелось.

Дёрнуть за воротничок формы, оголить шею, впиться губами в ближайшую родинку и застонать — от удовольствия, от чужого тепла, от соленоватого вкуса пота во рту. Чарли не собирался ставить засос, но что может быть проще — накрыть ртом кадык Эггзи, надавить языком, позволить слюне стечь на губы, жарко сглотнуть и ещё сильнее вцепиться в плечи Эггзи — не чтобы не сбежал, а чтобы удержаться самому.

Блядь, это происходит в реальности, как такое вообще может быть.

Эггзи зажмурился, переживая атаку на себя, а потом вдруг схватил Чарли за волосы — больно, сильно и так правильно, что Чарли едва не спустил в штаны. Впрочем, сперма с фирменных трусов Кингсмэн отстирывалась замечательно: у многих из них после особо опасных заданий были адские стояки, кто-то не сдерживался, а Рокси молча валилась на кровать после всего этого дерьма и дрочила себе до трёх или четырёх оргазмов. Чарли бы и предложил ей свою помощь, но был уверен, что Рокси сочтёт секс во время отбора слабостью для них обоих.

Другое дело — Эггзи. Такой сладкий. Пахнущий потом, чистой тканью, гелем для душа и совсем немного — своим мопсом. Собаки тоже рядом, но где-то там, за дверью кладовки, получившие строгую команду «ждать»; нет, Чарли ничего не имел против собак, но вчетвертом они здесь бы просто не поместились…

Блядь, как трудно думать, когда Эггзи почти ласково перебирает волосы, а потом сильно тянет, явно отслеживая реакцию Чарли.

Ох. О да. Чарли нравится. До кругов перед глазами. До подкашивающихся ног нравится. Это было бы кстати сейчас — опуститься на колени, покоряя Эггзи одним видом, показать ему, как принято здороваться на оксфордских вечеринках младших курсов, как глубоко может взять Чарли и какое удовольствие он от этого получит.

Но времени нет. Да похуй, Чарли не постеснялся бы и в казарме, и в коридорах, под камерами Мерлина и с риском наткнуться на кого-либо. И Эггзи вряд ли был бы против — но так же вряд ли бы и реагировал настолько открыто, так запрокидывал голову от лёгкого движения по рёбрам, так хватал бы воздух ртом, когда Чарли всё-таки решился на укус.

Эггзи вообще был сдержанным. И Чарли жутко, блядски гордился каждым вырванным звуком. Эггзи кусал губы, подавался вперёд, да и сам лез к Чарли — весьма нагло сжал член сквозь трусы (и весьма больно!), так и не выпустил волосы, вместо этого притянул к своей шее: мол, продолжай.

Наглый ублюдок. Впрочем, Чарли не имел ничего против. Он наслаждался. Кожей под губами, своими лёгкими укусами, болью, что дарил Эггзи — и от которой, честно говоря, поджимались яйца.

— Так и продолжим обжиматься, как школьники? — спросил Эггзи, ненавязчиво пройдясь по его ширинке.

Чарли запрокинул голову и впервые пожалел, что сам не стоит у стены — холод и шершавость немного притормозили бы его, а то думать же невозможно.

— Ты против? — спросил он, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту.

Вместо ответа Эггзи его поцеловал, и это было глупо, неудобно, Эггзи съехал по стене и разница в росте увеличилась ещё больше, а Чарли понял, что ещё одно движение руки Эггзи — и он кончит, даже если сожмёт яйца со всей дури.

— Совсем нет, — усмехнулся Эггзи, непривычно и в то же время возбуждающе, хотя куда уже. — Слушай, тебе когда-нибудь сосали чавы?

У Чарли перед глазами потемнело — больше, чем когда Эггзи сам сгрёб его за лацканы рубашки и поцеловал, прерывая череду подколок. В самом деле, у языка Чарли было гораздо лучшее применение.

И у языка Эггзи тоже. Бля-я-я-ядь.

— Судя по всему, нет, — Эггзи быстро облизнулся и неспешно опустился на колени — плавным и цельным движением, будто тренировался. — Справишься минуты за три?

Чарли хватило и одной, и по Эггзи было видно, насколько тот горд.

Хотя сам он продержался ничуть не дольше.


End file.
